Marionette
by Daralis Destaire
Summary: Kairi never wrote the letter. Riku and Sora remain in the dark realm. After Riku gets better, Sora starts to go comatose. Mostly Riku's POV. I fixed the summary to look better! Don't own KH. Read and review please people! Now with sequel!
1. Marionette

**Marionette**

Author: Daralis Devon

Rating: T

Warnings: spoilers for KHII. Could be thought of as Yaoi (shonen-ai).

Pairing (if considered yaoi-ish): Riku/Sora

Summary: Kairi never wrote the letter. Riku and Sora stay in the dark realm. After Riku gets better, Sora starts to not respond to anything. Riku's POV

_**My notes will look like this **_

* * *

I lean back in the shelter Sora and I found, before he...changed..., resting after doing my daily chores I set upon myself. I open my eyes and stare over at where I set Sora down. The brown haired teen still wasn't moving on his own. I had tried everything I could think of, he just wouldn't respond. I watch as Sora's deadened blue eyes stare out at the ocean. I talk to him, hoping he'll answer, but all was in vain. Nowadays, I only do that to keep myself from going insane, and a little bit of hope that he'll actually answer. I stand up and walk to the fruits I harvested from our garden, talking to Sora, "Hey Sora, you hungry? I know I am. I'll be back, I'm gonna go get us some water." 

I grab two of the apples we miraculously grew and grabbed a bottle that came on shore a few weeks ago and another of our collection of bottles. I walk to the little pond that held our freshwater, dipping the bottles in and washing the apples. I go back in, throwing the core of one of the apples I ate on the way back into the hole I labeled, 'bury later'. Grabbing Sora around the waist, I tip his head back and make him drink some of the water. After I had given him about half of the bottle, I go to where I get his food ready. Since he can't eat on his own the way he is, I usually cut it into such small chunks, even a month old baby could get it down without choking.

I start to talk to Sora some more as I cut the apple, "Hang on Sora. Your food's almost ready. I think I gave you the better apple, it looks shinier." After I was sure I had cut the apple into almost baby food, I start to feed Sora, putting two or three at a time into his mouth, tipping his head back slightly, and rubbed his throat. After the apple was gone, I maneuvered Sora's body so he would lean back against me. "Hey Sora, I think it's going to rain tomorrow. Think I should get more food?" I ask the unresponsive teen lying against my chest. I wait a moment as if he was speaking, and say, "Yeah, probably should. I'll be back Sora. I'm gonna go get some more food and water."

I move Sora to the soft leaf bedding we put together before he...stopped moving. As I get more stuff from the fields I started a while back, I remember a time when Sora was still moving around and happy here.

* * *

_Two years previously (**Fragments of the past**) _

* * *

"Riku! You okay?" 

"This place is perfect for me... Hey Sora, how 'bout we be the darkness in this world of light."

Smiling, "Yeah, sounds good..."

"Sora, help me get to the water, please."

"Okay."

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I always felt...sort of...jealous of you..."

"Really? I was always thinking of how you were always better at things than me...fighting, swimming, racing...everything... I wanted to be just like you."

"Yeah? I felt the same way. I have something you could never mimic though."

"What?"

"Having you as a friend"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Riku?"

"Mm hm?"

"I have something you can't mimic either."

A smile, "Yeah, what?"

"Hey Sora!"

Sora looks up from the small hole he was digging, "Yeah!"

"I think I found a good freshwater source! I also found a few empty bottles washed up on shore! There's also an okay source of food, at least for the fruits and vegetables!" I shout to him.

"Hmm...sounds good." Sora looks to the sky, "I think we should get some of that stuff inside the shelter and start on the bedding. It looks like it's about to storm."

"Yeah, I'll go get it now." I reply.

We both went diligently to gather their items, I got the food supply, while Sora obtained the bedding stuff.

"Hmm...there's only enough for one bed..." Sora mused quietly.

"So? It's not like we're enemies! And it's not like one of us are girls," I smirk and add teasingly, "or did you turn into a girl overnight?"

Sora blushes as he gets the leaves and dirt into a comfortable pile on the stone floor. As Sora was finishing, the storm started up. After we ate, they both cuddled up on the makeshift bed under an overlarge leaf that Sora wasn't sure how he even found it. In the morning, I woke up before Sora. We were in an...interesting...position. Our legs were tangled with each other, my right arm was wrapped around Sora's waist, his left arm was holding my right, and his head was buried within my chest. I grin and just lie there, listening to the rain beat upon the ceiling of the shelter, waiting for him to awaken.

We woke up in similar positions many times. I always awoke first. Sometimes before he woke up, I would kiss him lightly on the forehead. As a friend, of course.

* * *

_...End Memories... _

* * *

After a year, Sora was less happy-go-lucky, he ate less, then slowly turned into the doll he is now. We live pretty okay now, a home, food, water, combs, a warm bed, and family. Sure the family was only two people, one and a half if you think of Sora's current state, but it was a family. I walk into the cave, calling out gently to Sora, "Hey, I'm back Sora. Let's go get a bath before that storm hits and we go to bed. And after that I need to find some firewood for tomorrow, our supply is almost gone." 

I get us both to a small pool of sea water, get us both clean, take Sora back to our house, and search out dry wood for a nice fire tomorrow. When I get back, I look to where I left Sora, lying in bed with his eyes blank and open. His eyes were now closed, I think to myself as a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning crosses the sky. Hmm...maybe tomorrow we'll have stew...we have vegetables with us, the fish I caught for emergencies are still in the pool I carved out...we have enough water...I made a pot for us...yeah...stew sounds good, I think quietly to myself, as if it would wake Sora if I thought any louder. I ease myself into bed next to Sora, careful to not wake him up. I sigh quietly as you unconsciously curl into me, sighing in content, before I fall asleep I whisper, "Right now all you are is a pretty little doll... My pretty little...marionette..." I hug Sora close to my heart, "Yeah, my...little...(yawn)...marionette..."

* * *

...end...

* * *

Daralis: Wow...I think that could be considered a long one-shot. 

Silvio: No, I've read longer one-shots.

Daralis: Well, compared to my normal ones, it's long. Any who, please don't flame for the yaoi-ish content. It just came out that way. That and it was my first yaoi written one.

Silvio: Even though-

Daralis: Shut up, Silv. R&R people please.

Edit #1

Daralis, still a one-shot, and I'm currently working on the sequel now. I'm moving, though, so I might not update until we get settled in. And if you considered this yaoi, please don't ask me to do anything over making out, ...my mom looks over my shoulder every so often...I'm only below 17...shh...I don't know about any of that stuff...any way, watch for the second in the series (mini-series) and review (you know, the pretty purple button? Please?)


	2. Response

Author: Daralis Devon

Rating: T

Summary: spoilers for KHII. Sequel to Marionette. A few days after marionette, can't tell any more or I'd give it away.

Warnings: could be considered shonen-ai. Riku/Sora  
A/N: I had this up on it's own, but decided it would be easier if I put it with Marionette, so, here it is. There's a time leap here.

------------------------------------------

In a small cave in an uninhabited island, two boys in their late teens could be somewhat seen under the leafy coverage. One, a tawny haired boy, his sapphire blue eyes seemingly void of life stared glassy-eyed at the other he faced. The second, his hair the smokiest of ivory, currently had his eyes closed, his dark eyelashes even darker against alabaster skin. Almost an hour of the blue eyed teen staring unmovingly, did the other stir. Strong, slightly muscled arms wrapped a little tighter around the other, thinner boy's body. His dark lashes rise slowly to reveal eyes the greenest of emerald, which looked at the younger for a moment before grinning, "Hey Sora, you already awake? I usually wake up way before you!"

The boy named Sora didn't respond, yet the lighter haired boy didn't look as if he expected the other to anyways. He stood and pulled Sora up with him, dragging him to the mouth of the cave. Setting Sora down near the entrance, he looks out at the gloomy scenery, watching the rain beat down upon the ground in torrents. "Wow, that stuff is coming down hard. Glad we got our stuff before we slept, right Sora?" he said. Sora appeared to be staring outside with a blank look. The boy watched the rain a while longer, then started to get ready to move the younger again. As he put his hand on Sora's shoulder, the boy made a soft noise. The elder leaned towards him, trying to listen closer, only to meet silence.

Later, near lunch, Sora made a louder noise, effectively waking the other from his slumber, "Yeah...wha's wrong, Sora?" He leaned closer, near Sora's lips as they started to move again, "...'Ku... 'm 'ngry..." As 'Ku' processed the words he spoke what he came up with, "Riku, I'm hungry... Is that what you said, Sora?" Sora responds with a slight movement of his head up, then back to its previous position. Riku stands up and goes to the food area, picking out a good looking star fruit and starts to cut it in half, then in small pieces for Sora, leaving the uncut half for himself. Plopping down next to Sora, Riku starts to help Sora eat the fruit, while eating his own half. After they were both finished, Riku felt Sora attempting to say something, "...'Ku...thirsty...water...'lease...?"

He stood up, "Okay Sora, hang on. I gotta find the water first." He searched around in the other pile, "...no...no...empty... Ah ha! Found it!"

Riku walks back over to Sora and helps him drink the water. After Sora drinks the water, he says in a soft, hardly heard voice, "Thanks...Ri...ku..."

Riku answers, "No problem." Sora falls asleep a few moments later. When Riku realizes this, he tips the younger slightly to lean Sora against himself, then decides to sleep himself.

---------------------------------------

_(Sora's Dream)_

_**A young boy sits on a dock, carelessly swinging his legs back and forth, his blue eyes shining with happiness as he watches his friends practicing dueling. A little girl about the same age with odd purple eyes sits next to him, her shoulder length red hair swaying in the gentle breeze. They both watch another boy with silvery gray hair duel their other three friends.**_

"_**Go Riku!" the young blue eyed boy shouts to the silver haired boy. "Yeah, you can do it, Riku!" the red haired girl cheers. One of Riku's opponents, a slightly younger blonde haired boy, stops and pouts at the pair sitting on the dock, "Hey! What about us? You won't cheer on me, Sora? Kairi?"**_

_**Sora and Kairi stare at each other, shrug, and start to cheer every so often for the others. After what seems like a few minutes, Riku won, the others on the ground, winded from their fight. Riku looks over at his friends, "Hey Sora, wanna fight? I still have energy." **_

_**Sora answers, "Yeah! This time I'll beat you!" He jumps from the docks and the world freezes in place.**_

_(end dream)_

_----------------------------------------_

Sora's body jerks a little and Riku, still sleeping, unconsciously hugs the younger closer.

---------------------------

_(Riku's Dream)_

_**Two children around four or five, one with hair of silver-gray, the other with brown, were running around in one of their yards playing tag. The silver headed one laughed as the younger tried to catch him, "Gots to move faster, Sora!" Sora tried to run faster, shouting to the other, "No fair! You older than me! Slow down, Riku!" Riku only laughs and goes faster.**_

_**Riku and Sora were in third grade, a bully comes up to Sora and starts picking on him. Riku stands up and defends his younger friend, who was close to tears. That day he went home early for fighting at school. He came home with a black eye and couldn't watch TV for a week, but that was one of the happiest days of his life.**_

_**Riku and Sora were at the play island when they were both in fourth grade, play fighting with toy swords, Sora slipped when he was at the edge and fell into the water. Riku dove after him when he realized that he wasn't coming up and dragged him to shore. After making sure his friend could breathe, he fell over on the sand.**_

_(End Riku's Dream)_

_-----------------------------------------------_

Riku wakes up and looks at Sora, who still slept, leaning against Riku's shoulder. Riku smiles then, remembering his dream, "I'll get you back to normal...I promise... I want to see you smile again." He moves Sora over to their bed and goes to the entrance of the cave. 'Hmm...the rain stopped...' He thinks as he snags a few of the water bottles and walks to the freshwater pool to refill them. He comes back and sets the bottles in their selected area, then grabs the pot. After checking on Sora, he walks out to the ocean and gets a bit of that water.

"Hmm...I think I'll make another stew...what'll go in here...potatoes, if we have any...do we have leeks...? And...whatever else I find...yeah..." Riku says to himself and walks back to his home, setting down the pot and looking through what they had in their small homey cave. "Okay...carrots, potatoes, turnips...onions, these mushrooms I found...this tomato...I think that should be it. Time to find a fish...a good one..."

Riku checks on Sora again and notices him awake. He sits Sora up so that he was leaning against the wall of the cave and could watch either Riku or the outside. Riku then goes over to the fish area and, after ten minutes and a few falls into the carved out tank, he stands, triumphantly holding a struggling fish, which he kept a tight hold of. As he walks back to the vegetables to prepare those, he thinks, 'Great, now my greatest battle is holding on to a fish?'

Meanwhile, Sora watches Riku as he makes their dinner. If you looked closely, you would notice a small, small smile on his face.

------------------------------

...end...

Daralis- It's so cute! And funny! I told people that I'd keep going!Sorry it took so long, I had a major writer's block. Anyways, soon the horror that is school is about to start soon, so I really won't have much time to work on my stories. Please review! They may give my brain ideas...or at least get it working... -.-'


End file.
